Lean On Me
by HexCharm20296
Summary: The gang had drifting aprat during their high school years, and now are in the 10th grade, a new family comes to town and changes things in Castle Rock OC x Chris OC x Gordy and implied Ace x OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Stand by Me, I just own all of the Hunters.

Chapter 1:

The trip to Castle Rock was horrible. I have jet lag and I don't even know the time. Traveling was not my forte, having 5 siblings on your back the whole time isn't my cup of tea either. There was my sister:

Leslie: my 3 year old sister, The Spoiled and The Undefined.

Charlotte: My 18 year old sister, The Rule-bender and The Chef.

Annabelle: My 15 year old triplet person, The Smart-ass and The Dancer.

Then my brothers:

Charlie: My 16 year old brother, The Muscles and Athlete.

Brad: My 15 year old other triplet-person, The Rationalist and The Photographer

Then there's me Anastasia, I'm 15 and the last of the triplets. I'm labeled The Action-Taker and The Artist. Together we are… The Hunters! I know, it's pretty weird, but we came up with it when we were like 10 so leave us alone. Brad and I are named after our grandparents since they have red hair and green eyes, like us. Annabelle's blonde and has blue eyes, she's named after Annabelle Wallis, and she's a famous British actor.

Oh, how I miss Britain, all of us kids lived there our whole lives, but mum lived here as a child. Why we had to move here, I have no idea.

It seems so dull, as I step out the car and out into the street pavement, I feel the chilly October wind tousling me short layered hair. My mum throws me the keys to the house, her long brown hair tied up into a bun.

Let me tell you, our house was in the middle of the woods; right on the edge of town, and it definitely was way different than the houses we passed on the way here.

"Go open the door and start getting unpacked before your sisters and brothers wake up. Take it as a thank you for helping me pack my shoes." She said, winking at me before going to the back seat to unbuckle Leslie. I ran inside. Taking advantage of the extra time given to me. The first floor had a bathroom, my parents' bed room, living room, dining room and a TV room. Yes, we're kind of well off, with 6 kids you need to be. There was also no house in Castle Rock that accommodated our needs, so our parents designed one. So I went up the stairs and on the second floor we had a party room, arcade room, 3 guest rooms, an office, library and a kitchen. Then on the 3rd floor there were 6 bedrooms, 2 guest rooms, a dance room and a hangout room.

All the bedrooms were labeled with small plaques with our names on them. I went straight to mine, which was the 3rd door to the right. We had all designed our rooms a while ago, but I still love it, it's not like my style had changed all that much. My room had dark red walls with ivory vines painted from corners. It has black stained wood for floors and had black curtains to the floor in the black, covering a glass door which led to a small balcony. Also, it had ivory furniture and my bed cover is dark red with silver and ivory splatters on it) I went to check my watch but groaned when I realized it was on Britain time.

I looked over to the clock on me night stand and saw it was 12:10pm. No wonder when we were driving though town no one was out, everyone was in school, it's Wednesday after all. I sure hope the high school is like the one back home I wonder while unpacking. Hopefully there are some nice guys in this school; something you may realize about me is that most of my friends are guys, just because they're easier to get along with than most girls. Plus, they don't try to steal your crush, or your boyfriend for that matter.

By the time I was finished unpacking and putting everything in its rightful place it was 3:42. Yes, I am a perfectionist, but on the plus side, not a thing is out of place. I decided to take out my clothes for school tomorrow. I decided on my black pleated skirt, crimson tank top with a white long sleeved button down shirt and my white stilettos which have black 'blood' splatters. I smiled to myself, it did look a little gothic and I'll admit it a little slutty. You shouldn't try to label my clothing choice, I always change it, and sometimes I'm preppy, gothic, scene, nerd, tomboy, and skater, really anything. I left my room but not before taking my drawing pad and charcoal kit. I ran downstairs, about to head out when I saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mum, I'm going out to eat." I say, knowing the kitchen wouldn't be stocked until at least late tonight.

"Sure bunny, why don't you ask Brad if he'll go with you, I don't want you walking alone, it's a new town. Plus, I think he said something about wanting to take a few pictures of the new town, find some potential spots." She answers, looking at my drawing pad and winking.

"Alright, let me just go all the way back upstairs again." I say, groaning, I'm also very lazy.

"I knew you'd be too lazy to do all that, so I got an intercom for our house, since it's so hard to communicate through 4 floors. I had it connected to every single room. You should have seen it when you were looking around your room." I just nodded, seeming satisfied with my reply; she turned towards the buttons on the wall. She held down the button on the 3rd floor section that said Bradford on it.

"Brad-bear, Anastasia is going out to eat and sight-see. Do you want to go with her?" she says, not too loudly, well for mum.

"I figured this was some kind of intercom, I'll be downstairs in a second, let me get my camera." Brad said, his voice echoing through the empty kitchen. After mum gave me some money to buy food for us, Brad made it downstairs wearing light blue skinny jeans and a black shirt. His camera and extra film hanging around his neck, finally remembering my appearance, I look down. I have on green cargo pants and a black tank top on, showing a bit of my belly, but not as much to the point where you can see my belly button ring.

I have a lot of piercings, I have my belly button (which I got with Charlotte), my industrial bar piercing on my ear (also Charlotte), my tongue(I got that with Brad and Charlie), my eyebrow piercing( again Brad and Charlie) and finally my Monroe piercing (which I got all by myself). Yes, I was kind of that person everyone went to when they were too scared to get their piercing by themselves so they needed a friend/sibling to go with them. Annabelle doesn't have one piercing, well except her regular ear piercing, which we got when we were babies, so I've never got a piercing with her. In case you were wondering, the Monroe piercing is basically a piercing where Marilyn Monroe's beauty mark is.

Anyway, Brad needs to get a haircut, soon. He has that kind of haircut that just screams 'S-L-A-C-K-E-R', it usually sweeps over his eyes in an uneven mop, but now it kind of hangs over his eyes. He towers over me at least 6 inches, coming in at about 5'11, and me coming in at 5'5. I'm a decent size, but I'm very skinny and a proud 36C, though unfortunately my mother has a very flat chest and my all the girls in my family got that, so usually I stick out and I am reminded frequently of.

"Let's go before mum starts playing with her new toy again." Brad groans, before dragging me out the door. He took some pictures in the woods while I drew a bit; it was about a 3 minute walk before we started to see houses. Then another 5 minutes before we got to the main road, well what looks like the main road, taking pictures and sketching all the while. By the time we got in front of a diner, we were starving.

(/-.-)/ Love, what a silly game we play (/-.-)/


End file.
